Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to reinforced walls for deep excavations, and more particularly to soldier pile walls.
Description of the Related Art
Construction of structures having large design loads, such as large buildings, sites where the soil is soft or lacks sufficient cohesion, where portions of the building are below ground level, such as parking garages, or where there are site constraints, such as property lines, that reduce the area of the excavation site, generally requires deep excavations. Such excavations may therefore have to be properly shored, which may be temporary or permanent shoring. Conventional methods of shoring may include constructing and installing soldier pile and lagging systems. The lagging of lagging systems may be less stiff than the soldier pile, which assists in retaining the soil between the soldier piles. The lagging may be made from timber, steel, or concrete, such as a secant pile, for example.
However, where the depth of excavations exceeds certain values; deflection tolerances are stringent due to proximate structures or utilities; or where the soil is soft or lacks cohesion, the soldier pile and lagging systems may need to be reinforced with tie-backs, struts, or internal bracing. Such reinforcement techniques, however, increase costs, are laborious, and are prone to interfere with proximate structures, such as where tieback anchors may cross property lines, roadways, and/or buried utilities, for example.